


Strangers

by Elisazog



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Spartacus Series (TV), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisazog/pseuds/Elisazog
Summary: Azog. Military leader and professional killer, hungry for revenge.Crixus. Popular bad boy, champion in gladiator's sport.Slade Wilson. Millionaire and assassin, seeking redemption.Allanon. Father and historian, seeking to help others.The Warlock Lord. Dark man whose nobody knows his intentions.They don't know each other yet their lives are about to change. Between jealousy, power and love, how are they going to do in a dangerous society where only the law of the strongest and to follow others, dominate?
Relationships: Allanon/Warlock Lord, Azog/Allanon, Azog/Crixus, Azog/Slade Wilson, Azog/Warlock Lord, Crixus/Allanon, Crixus/Slade Wilson, Crixus/Warlock Lord, Slade Wilson/Allanon, Slade Wilson/Warlock Lord
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Strangers

"I go Dad!"  
Allanon looked up from his newspaper and saw his only daughter Mareth, ready to leave for high school. She was what matters the most for him since her mother was assassinated. Allanon no longer spoke of her, scared to hurt her and inside of him he wasn't able to think about it. His heart didn't recovered of his wound and sometimes the scars would open. She was the only woman he ever loved and he never loved an another since. Now he took care of his daughter alone and he would do anything to protect her.  
"Dad? You seem lost in your thoughts."  
"It's nothing darling. You don't need to be worry for me."  
He stand up and went to her who was waiting next to the door.  
"You are my father and I will always be worried for you. I know it's complicated for you but it's for me as well..."  
"Go to class" he said with a soft voice "I don't want to see you sad and you must be concentrate on your future."  
He kissed her on the forehead and opened the door for her. Mareth smiled to him before leaving. She seemed to appreciate to live in a city unlike him which exhausted him. But in order that his daughter may have a better life, they were forced to leave the countryside and since the death of Pyria. Pyria was Allanon's wife and Mareth's mother. She was everything for him and he was trying to move on even with her leaving. Now he was ready to everything so that his daughter could find the way of happiness.

In whispering Allanon went to prepare his breakfast and took his vest. He must work to the archives today. He was an historian and its work consisted to do search about people and places and he gain this reputation to be one of the most intelligent and wise men of this town. A lot of people asked for his council and even Mareth's friends came to ask help from him. He loved to do that, to help others who need help. Between Pyria and him it was always Allanon who helped Mareth for her homework and she always ask for him, never her mother. Pyria was quite jealous but she was happy with their bound. 

Allanon looked at his watch.   
"Fuck"  
He was late. Since the archives went not that far from his home he decide to go on foot. He always liked to walk when they were in their ancient house. They had a house next to a beautiful forest. It was perfect for a family. But not anymore. Allanon found this city quite sad even if for Mareth it looks like paradise. There was nothing for him here. Too much noise from the cars. Too much people in the streets. There was so much danger. Allanon knew deeps in his heart that the city was corrupted. The poorest people were abandoned by those who have power and there was more and more murder and criminality every month. Even if he didn't show any emotion, Allanon was afraid. Afraid for Mareth. Afraid for this town. The news talked a lot about something that moved in the shadows. Nobody knew what it is but it was dangerous. The historian hoped that one day the rich will help the poor and that everything will be right. Of course he was wrong. There was always darkness whatever the place and whatever the world because darkness is a part of humanity. He hoped that these darkness will not take away his daughter. He didn't know what he will do if Mareth will die. He chose to not thing anymore about this and went to the archives. It will help him to chase these dark thoughts. 

Somebody called him.   
"Allanon here you are!"  
He turned off. It was Ander the son of Eventine. Eventine is one of the richest people of the town but Allanon knew it was a good man and so its family. There were trying to built a new world for everybody. Eventine had three sons: Aine his oldest son who was killed some years after he had a daughter Amberle. Then in the line comes Arion. Arion was a little bit complicated. He's very conceited and he didn't really like Allanon. He also believes that he will be a great king and he doesn't trust anybody except his family. Ander was the last son of Eventine. He's the exact contrary of his brother Arion. He likes to flirt with ladies and to do parties. He has nothing of a leader. Even with his age he decided to do History studies and he decided to an internship with Allanon. Of course Arion doesn't like this idea because for him Allanon is a stranger even if he's his uncle.  
"I'm really sorry Ander I'm late. I know I shouldn't be but I had to take care of Mareth and I slept too much."  
He lied of course. He doesn't wanted to talk about Pyria to his nephew but Ander and Allanon are pretty close.   
"Pyria?"  
"What?"  
"She's always in your thoughts Allanon, right?"  
"Yes... But I don't want to talk about it."  
"My father never approves that my aunt fell in love with you."  
"I... I don't want to talk about this Ander. We have work to do and I want to be here for Mareth tonight. She maybe will need my help"   
Ander agreed and followed the historian in the archives. This place was like the paradise for Allanon. It was always quiet and only historians could come here. There was also so many pages about history yet undiscovered. Allanon loved to read and to learn more about some secret stories of this town. He was sure it has a lot of secrets. Ander helped him with his research, to found the true documents and they both hoped that they will discover some things that can change the future of this town. For the moment they found nothing of important. Allanon knew deep in his heart that some documents were hidden by the mean people, like that nobody will know their secrets.   
"I'm sure it's hidden somewhere in this town" he said   
"What?" asked Ander   
"I'm sure the true secrets of this town are hidden somewhere. Maybe not here. Everybody has his secrets and these people who want to rule this town have secrets like everybody. The problem is that they don't know me. I'm ready to do everything to protect these people. These souls need help."  
"Yeah and I'm ready to follow you in this quest even if you first is full of secrets. There are a lot of rumors about you Allanon."  
"Like what?"  
Ander hesitated a little bit but he come closer to Allanon like that nobody could hear him.   
"That you want to bring everybody at their ends, that you're a manipulator, that to do the good you have to do the bad."  
The historian looked at his apprentice.  
"Maybe they're right, maybe they're wrong. But I know that there is a danger somewhere in the darkness. I know what or who it is but I will bring it down."  
"Fine." said Ander "I'm with you. But what about Mareth?"  
Allanon took his time to answer.   
"I don't know yet. She's so happy here and I'm afraid to lose her like I lost her mother. I want to send her away in an another high school and to go with her because I can't let her go alone. But if I go I will abandon the mysteries of this cities and the opportunity to liberate this city from the darkness. I need to know who are the suspicious people. I'm not really into all of this but I heard about this Crixus. I know he plays in sport but this world is not familiar for me. Did you hear something about him?"  
"I know a little bit about this gladiator. He does sport for the house of Batiatus. He's arrogant and he wants to prove to all that he's superior and he loves violence but I don't think he's really evil. Maybe Slade Wilson. People who have money are often the corrupted ones. Or Azog? He's a military and a commander of legions which means that he's completely dangerous. More than Crixus. But I know just his name. And there is this new person who begin to live here some days ago. He's called the Warlock Lord."  
"The Warlock Lord?"  
"My family knows approximately everything that happens here. My father visited him. This person didn't talk a lot and people don't see him often. I don't know what he does but he's one with the biggest secrets in this town. There is also Sauron, the Dagda Mor, Ra's Al Ghul and many more on the list."  
"I want to pay a visit to this Warlock Lord. But I will first begin with Slade Wilson. Like you said those with money are often the most corrupted, then Crixus because I don't really trust this house of Batiatus and all of these games of sport and gladiators and this story of champion. Azog is a military, he can be useful yet for this town so I prefer to see him the last with the Warlock Lord. I want to let him a little bit of time. He's just a new one for the moment."  
Ander agreed. They said that they will begin the search tomorrow even if Allanon knew that they will play a very dangerous game.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for my bad English I'm French but well I hope you will like this strange fanfiction because well it's a big crossover and it will be a polyamory ship between the five main characters played by Manu Bennett so Azog from the Hobbit, Crixus from Spartacus, Slade Wilson from Arrow, Allanon and the Warlock Lord from the Shannara Chronicles.   
> So NO there will be Allanon X Amberle or Allanon X Mareth I don't even want to talk about these ships because I'm against incest (Allanon is the great uncle of Amberle so nope + it looks like pedophilia) so no comments about these ships thanks and my ships can be weird but the characters are different and they are not from the same world or blood related.   
> Anyway I hope you will enjoy!


End file.
